fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Travis Flint
' Travis Flint' (トラヴィスフリント,Toravu~isufurinto): is a Mage and he is another new member of Dragon Gunfire. He strives to become stronger and become the number one Lava Mage. He is know, as Magma Man because of his mastery of manipulation of Lava Magic. He joins Vant Seas in the Dragon Gunfire guild so he can perfect his fighting style and his magical power. After being cut from dragon gunfire, Travis and his friends left in search of their true identities. Appearance Travis is a lean, muscular young man with reddish orange hair and yellow eyes. He wears open a red short sleeve shirt with fire marks that expose his muscular build and a scar that located on his chest. He wears a blue pants with ruby pads on his his knees and he wears long black boots with metal pads on the boots. His wears two long black fingerless gloves. Personality Travis is literally a hot head. He love to have a good fight and he want fight as many people as he can. This does lead to his downfall as he always challenge people he can't win against. Travis also love to participate in tournaments to improve his skills. Currently, he is training to become stronger than before. After the Purge, Travis has decided to travel the world and find his true self and find his purpose in life. Magic Lava Magic - The magical ability to manipulate the element of Lava. Can shoot projectiles or cover their body for defense or offensive purposes. ▪ ' Molten Wave ' - Travis magically sends a wave of lava to the opponent. ▪▪ ' Super Molten Wave' - Travis sends a even bigger wave of Lava to his opponents. ▪▪▪'All-Out: Volcanic Super Wave ' - by infusing All-Out into Molten Wave, it's power has grown to incredible levels and evolved into a even stronger spell. ▪ ' Magma Blast ' - Travis opens his hands, put them together, and fires a magic magma blast from his hand. ▪▪ ' Mega Magma Bomber' - ▪ ' Lava Rise ' - ▪▪ ' Consuming Magma Flood' - ▪ ' Magma Bullets ' - ▪▪ ' Viper Magma Revolver ' - Lava-make Magic - The magical ability to construct forms out of Lava. This could be use for many purple, but it will consume alot of magic and strength. * Lava-Make: Lava Disc ' (溶岩ディスク ''Yōgan disuku) - Travis creates disc made of lava and throws them at the target. Light and easy to use. ** ' Lava-Make: Lava Disc Barrage ' ( 溶岩ディスク弾幕 Yōgan disuku danmaku)- Travis creates more lava disc and throws it at the target. *** '''Lava-make: Super Disc Rapid Barrage - * ' Lava-Make: Lava Arrows'(溶岩矢印 Yōgan yajirushi) Travis creates a bow out of lava and fires 1-5 shots. ** ' Lava-Make: Lava Arrows Barrage '(溶岩メイク：溶岩アローズ弾幕 Yōgan meiku: Yōgan arōzu danmaku ) - An enhanced version of Lava-Make: Lava Arrows. Travis fires 5-10 shots of lava at the opponent. * Lava-Make: Lava Cannon - The user fires a big and condense ball of lava at the opponent. ** Lava-Make: Super Lava Cannon - *** Lava-make: Ultimate Lava Cannon - **** All-Out: Volcanic Devastation Cannon - * Lava-Make: Lava Shield - The user creates a shield out of Lava. ** Lava-Make: Triple Shields - The user creates 3 dragons of lava to attack. *** Lava-Make: Super Triple Shield - The enhanced version of his Lava-Make: Triple Dragons Strike. * Lava-Make: Clone- The user creates a clone out of Lava. ' Duality Magic ' (Light Heart) - The special ability to tap power into the light aspect of oneself and convert it into boosting power. This power can neutralize and supress Dark Heart's powers as it can be used to save the cursed user. The user also can increase their magic along with physical capabilities through Light Heart as it makes the gain the power to make their magic more of a holy nature that can stand a chance against Dark and Forbidden Magic user. Light Heart can boost through multiply the users: ▪ Level 1: This level boosts the user up by 2x. The user's gains white hair and yellow eyes. ▪ Level 2: This level boosts the user up by 4x. The user's sclera is a deep blue and skin turns bleach white. ▪ Level 3: This level boosts the user up by 8x. The user gains yellow symbols on their body and gain " Wings ". All-Out - Travis can use this Power-up spell to transform his moves into M-Spells/M-Moves, drastically increasing the spells. * - Travis possesses great speed from training that came from the Union of his home training and his Guild training along with mission, give the lava mage speed that can help him and support his defense. * - Travis has raised his endurance to the point where he can take a beating from his opponensts and still have the power to fight back. He can increased this by Lava Magic and Light Heart or both. * - Travis has raised his agility so he could dodge attacks from the enemy. He uses his lava magic to shield himself from the damage. * - Travis is a very strong individual that has trained his muscles to be able to shatter rock. He can enhance his power with the Light Heart ability. * - One of his monstrous stat, Travis has freakish level of stamina due to his magic requires alot of magic and stamina. Powerful Magical Power- Travis has a very strong level of magic in his body and sometimes it leaks everywhere if he doesn't be more careful. Homo Magi Physiology - Travis comes a long bloodline of powerful mages that uses Lava-Make and Lava Magic. Equipment ' Lava Magic Lachrima Sword ' - Ways of Combat ' Elemental Combatant' ' Advanced Level Swordsmen ' History Travis Flint is a Lava-Make mage from Magma Island , an island with a powerful volcano at the center of the island with his perverted uncle. Travis has been training his whole life to master his lava make magic so that he can be helpful and protecting his soon-to-be teammates. One day was Uncle was out trying to get a girlfriend, but no success, a rogue mage that possesses lightning magic try to raid his house, but Travis was in the living room when the Rogue mage try to plunder the place. Travis and the Bandit mage begins to fight but he quickly learned that Travis magic Style revolves around defense and strong, but fatal strikes which he is working on. After getting several hits, the Bandit ran out of the house with just one arm since Travis last attack cut off his arm from his lava Magic attack, leaving the lava mage to cheer at his first victory. His uncle ran home to see if Travis was okay which the other said he was. The reason and the truth behind this is that Travis never really grew up with other kids like himself and his parents, his uncles brother, abandon him when he was just a baby, so his uncle decide to take him in and raised him as his own. When Travis got a recruitment paper that show the dragon gunfire symbol on it, he wanted to join it so he can become stronger and have a fun enjoy his life with his soon-to-be teammates, but he was concerned that he was in leave his uncle all alone which he looked at Travis and happy father like way and told the young man to " go join the guild and live your life ". Happy beyond words, Travis runs down from his home into the city to join the said Guild to leave his name on the pages of history. Travis has gained alot of experience during his friends and had alot of fun, but like all fun comes with sadness. The guild used a Guild Purge; a system made to take out members who didn't make the cut, so they are kicked out of the guild. Travis and his friends weren't surprised at this and took their leave. They decided to travel the world, finding their purposes if they belong at any guilds with their current skills. However, a Beast Heart Mage seen their skills and has begun to recruit them. Battles and Events |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = Explosive Battle: Vant Seas V.S Travis Flint ' 'Awaken Light Heart! Travis's and Oliver's Intense Training! |-| Storylines = Chapter 1: Boy of the Volcanoes Chapter 2: Dragon Gunfire's Sea Kid meets Lava Boy Chapter 3: The life Of Travis Flint In Dragon Gunfire Chapter 4: The Awakening of Dark Heart! Travis's Reaction! Chapter 5: Guild Purge! Travis's Farewell! Trivia & Other ▪ Did you Travis means to cross over? ▪ ▪ * ( to Vant Seas) '' "so you are a water-make mage huh? Nice. I'm a lava-make mage,'' Travis Flint. "- * ( to Jessica Gem) '' " Crystal-make magic? Now that's a pretty cool magic! Wanna fight me to see which is stronger? "''- Travis said as he gets ready to fight. * ( to Sandy Evans) '' " hey. Wanna spar?" ''- Travis said to ' Sandy Evans.' ▪ Travis has currently has 7.000Js. ▪ Travis currently lives in a tree house in Green Stump Woods. Stats * ' Intelligence'- 6/10 * Attack-10/10 * Speed-6/10 * Defense-9/10 * Endurance- 8/10 * Magic-9/10 * Range-10/10 * Destruction-10/10 Total = 68/80